


The Game Is Due

by Katryusha



Series: Play Haunted House [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing, Handcuffs, LMAO, M/M, USUK - Freeform, beware of the pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: The game started and Alfred undoubtedly knew how to play it. How to play him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, i guess  
> time to get spooky  
> get spooked with my awful writing
> 
> Not beta-ed

For some reason, Arthur had already been predicting this kind of situation. Of course, before Francis dragged him to the party, he had no idea this would happen. He thought he would have a very calm evening. Perhaps he would deliver candy to children, perhaps not.

Nothing had prepared him to face Alfred F. Jones like _this_.

“You actually fit the nurse outfit rather well, Artie.”

Alfred F. Jones, the lad who he had a crush on had, without reservation or shame, tied him to a bed with bloody handcuffs. The ones he had had hanging from his wrist before.

Arthur gawked shocked, face flushing till the tips of his ears. He really wasn’t expecting this. This seemed out of one of his erotic fantasies… that he had never told anyone. _Ever_.

“You…” He trailed his eyes up and down Alfred’s still clothed body, gulping, “I had never thought the mighty hero would masquerade as a convict of all things… _A bad guy_.”

The American’s blue eyes darkened, “You know how it is…” He whispered, “Every villain is a hero in their own mind.” Arthur shivered as Alfred’s hand ran down his waist to the hem of his very short dress, slipping beneath the clothing once more… Arthur squirmed, feeling his cock pulse.

They were both hard, yet Alfred still wanted to do nothing more but to tease him for some reason. On the way to this bedroom (whose bedroom? They didn’t know nor did they care), they could barely take their hands or lips off each other.

Once inside, Alfred had locked the door and kindly pinned him to a wall, proceeding then to take the breath out of him completely with every kiss, every nip, every lick, every bite…

And then they moved to the bed, after they had both gotten hard, greedy, needy and eager for more. However, Alfred had decided to take his sweet time, and, Arthur’s patience was starting to wear thin.

“Jones…” Arthur warned with a growl, handcuffs rattling as he struggled to get free, but all he received in reply was a chuckle, a finger teasing his entrance over the panties that Francis had perversely put on him.

Alfred had laughed at him when he found out what exactly he was touching underneath the dress. _The bastard._

The Brit glared at the head of the American who was at the moment very busy placing more hickeys on his skin which would definitely be very hard to hide later on, but it’s not like any of that mattered now. Arthur, despite his protests, was enjoying this perhaps a tad too much.

Alfred was undoing the buttons of his nurse outfit with his teeth, Arthur strained his neck to look. Either Alfred had a lot of experience working with that mouth of his or those buttons were extremely easy to unbutton. Arthur would rather bet on the former. God knows what that mouth can do with how much Alfred uses it.

Arthur chewed on his bottom lip, his lips felt a bit swollen from all the kissing and biting, Alfred could indeed be wild despite his normally _geeky_ appearance.

The Brit’s breath hitched in his throat as the American grabbed him by the back of his knees and almost, _almost_ bended him in half—

“Oi—! What are you do—” Arthur wheezed, his feet kicking the air as Alfred all but pushed his panties aside and started to lick his entrance. The Brit’s blush increased tenfold as he choked out a moan, “Idiot! Stop—”

He heard Alfred chuckle, his warm breath ghosting over his skin and then teeth were sinking into his butt cheek. Arthur squirmed, eyes filling with tears as he then felt the American’s tongue going inside him.

Arthur gasped, toes curling, hands fisting, he tried to move away from the other, but Alfred had a good grip on him and his position was everything but favourable to him. Arthur was at Alfred’s mercy… And it was one of the most pleasurable things ever.

His shoulders hunched as Alfred leaned back a little, his tongue trailing around his entrance and then up, up, up... his (very wet now) undergarments being pushed even more to the side, good God, why didn’t he just take them off?!

It was so embarrassing.

Arthur cried out Alfred’s name, cuffs digging into his skin as he pulled at them. He could practically feel Alfred’s smug smirk radiating against his skin, and that, irked him. _A lot_.

“Bloody w-wanker—” Arthur cursed, trying to kick Alfred in vain.

“You look so cute…”

Arthur cursed again, wanting badly to kick Alfred’s self-satisfied smirk off his face.

“You look so good; you make my crotch rise from the dead…”

And, at that moment, Arthur wanted to facepalm really hard. The Brit groaned, rolling his head on the pillow.

“You just bloody ruined everything, git.”

Alfred chuckled in that low, husky tone of his making a pleasurable shiver go down his spine.

“Mmmm…” There was a “pop” sound, Arthur guessed that that was a bottle of lube, “If I were a zombie, I’d eat you first.” The American purred, a slimy finger sliding inside Arthur, the stretch didn’t hurt as much as he would’ve guessed. It did sting a bit, but Arthur was more distracted by Alfred’s horrible pickup lines that it barely bothered him.

“Oh, God—”

His legs were spread apart, he was lowered down a little, thankfully, his back was starting to complain. Alfred was back at kissing his neck, nipping teasingly before biting down on his jugular making him gasp.

“I'm no vampire, but I'm fine with getting no sleep and biting your neck all night…” The American whispered, a second finger pushing inside. Alfred momentarily paused before starting to make scissors like motions to spread him. Arthur moaned, internally cringing at Alfred’s awful pickup lines, he couldn’t get over how dorky and idiotic the American was being suddenly.

Where had the smooth talker gone to?

Not that Arthur minded… much.

“Stop— Hhh—”

Arthur didn’t think that Alfred had any intention of stopping with the pick-up lines. Everything and anything to piss him off, the American would do it no questions asked. He seemed to adore annoying Arthur.

And Arthur loathed that he loved it. Because that meant that he had Alfred’s attention on him.

The Brit felt a third finger slithering inside him and grunted, shifting slightly on the bed. Arthur looked over Alfred, glaring. It wasn’t fair that Alfred was still fully clothed while said American had very easy access to his private parts because he was wearing a bloody dress!

Not that he would thank the Frenchman for this. Even if this could most probably be one of the best nights of his life.

“I want to put my Tootsie Roll in your basket.”

Even with Alfred saying stupid pickup lines. Arthur really had no more patience for that in this situation.

“Then fucking do it—!”

Alfred’s response was immediate, and thankfully, no more pick-up lines were said as he removed his fingers and, with some difficulty managing to open the bloody prisoner outfit (that could have been taken off centuries before), he lined himself and started to penetrate him… and Arthur still had the bloody panties!

 “So bossy and crude. A nurse should be politer and civilized.” The American teased, smile strained, breath harsh. He wasn’t even half-way inside him, Arthur felt the pressure. He hadn’t done this in a very long time, so it was indeed very cramped.

Arthur’s eyes shut tightly and he couldn’t manage to get enough breath to retort something as he focused in relaxing his muscles.

“Oh, do shut up.” Arthur rasped out, moaning softly as Alfred kept going. And going, and going. Why was that bloody idiot so big—

“Make me.” Alfred challenged seemingly breathless as well. Arthur smirked, half-lidded eyes staring up at Alfred’s own lust clouded ones. The Brit wrapped his legs around the American’s waist, pulled him down and kissed him.

Arthur hissed at the stretch as Alfred entered him fully, but he didn’t stop kissing the other. The America’s hands were caressing his sides, his hips and thighs gently. Arthur shifted his hips, starting to get used to the intrusion.

Alfred was the first to pull back from the kiss, Arthur collapsed back on the bed, panting.

The handle of the door rattled. The duo froze for a few moments before whoever was at the door understood that either the door had been locked by the owner of the house or it was already occupied.

Alfred laughed airily together with Arthur. Their muscles easing off the tension at almost being caught… The music still sounded loud, but it was muffled through the thick walls. Arthur thanked because he knew he could be rather loud in bed.

“Hello there, boo-tiful.”

“Hello yourself, git.”

Alfred chuckled, hips starting to grind down slowly, Arthur’s moan being muffled as the American kissed him again. Arthur rocked his hips against Alfred’s, tightening around him and getting a moan from the American as well.

Arthur was slowly but surely getting used to it, “F-Faster— Mhh—”

And it was then that, Arthur was sure, the game started. Alfred definitely knew how to play it. How to play _him_.

The American’s pace quickened, his hands that had been gently squeezing and massaging his flesh started to grasp him tighter, leaving indents and marks on the skin.

Arthur was moaning and crying out wantonly non-stop at the harsh, blissful pace. The American certainly had stamina. Of course, Arthur knew that from all the sports the other loved to play, but still—

He probably would be walking with a limp for days.

It would be worth it however.

“Alfred—!” Arthur screamed at a well-aimed thrust that stroked his prostate, he tried once more to get free from the handcuffs, but he only managed to hurt his wrists more. His back arched of the bed as he neared his release. He was so close.

Alfred was sucking, biting and licking one of his nipples, one of his hands trailing over his skin towards his cock, which was fondled carelessly.

Arthur’s mind went blank as he came, Alfred’s name being voiced loudly once more as he came, clenching around the American’s member.

The Brit blinked, bleary hearing Alfred curse under his breath, thrusting becoming irregular till he stilled completely, sheathing himself inside Arthur completely as he came with a visible shudder and a moan of Arthur’s name that made the Brit tremble.

Arthur groaned, nose wrinkling at the way his hair and clothes stuck to his skin like glue because of the sweat. The Brit wheezed as the American slumped on him tiredly.

“Oi— Get off, you’re heavy!”

“That’s mean!”

Arthur could practically feel the American pout and almost rolled his eyes. Alfred, however, did end up backing off him. The Brit sighed in relief, feeling sore as all hell once Alfred pulled out. He felt sore, sweaty, tired, spent and most of all, disgusting.

“Hey, release me.” He said, gesturing to the handcuffs, but Alfred seemed to be ignoring him since he made no movement to do anything, “Alfred!” He yelled yet received no answer. Was the American angry at him for the comment on him being heavy?

Arthur huffed, glaring at the American that had stood up. He trashed around on the bed, trying to grab his attention even though moving was making his body protest.

“Alfred~” He whined. He seriously just wanted to go home now. They both had their fun, it was over now. His eyebrows furrowed, “Jones.” He growled.

Still nothing.

Arthur sighed deeply and blushed heavily, already regretting what he was about to say because Alfred was being a childish prick.

“Alfred…” He called out, biting his lip, “...Y-You’re the only t-treat I want in my b-basket this Halloween...”

Oh, God, he wanted to die.

But, it seemed to work because Alfred perked up and giggled. Fucking giggled. Arthur wanted to dig his own grave.

The American released him, sitting beside him on the bed as Arthur rubbed his bruised wrists.

Alfred leaned over him and Arthur stared up at him suspiciously, “What?”

“Trick or treat at my place and I guarantee you’ll get a full-sized Snickers bar.” He winked. As if what they had done hadn’t been enough for tonight!

Arthur snorted, grabbing a nearby pillow and shoving it in Alfred’s face, pushing him away.

“I think we should keep that Snickers bar for another time.” He said, sitting up and wincing at the pain shooting up his spine. As he turned to the American he saw the other’s face turning into a wide grin. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

“So, that means we’ll do it again, right?” Alfred’s grin turned into a mischievous smirk. Arthur shivered and looked away with a blush, opting to not answer the cheeky American.

“Let’s just… get out of here before someone actually gets in.”

**Author's Note:**

> tfw u hate what u write but u write and post it anyway  
> wanted to write something for Halloween... and some people requested the smutty sequel, so,,, -q


End file.
